5ds
by DoctorAmerica
Summary: This is my first story so kinda nervous. This is very Alternate Universe. Do not ask me how I come up with this idea.. While celebrating after the defeat of Goodwin Yusei has a weird experience that will connect his future with his past. P.S I will change the title if continue.


PLEASE NOTE THIS IS MY FIRST STORY EVER PUBLISHED. Please give any advice for writing and let me know if you want more.

After Goodwin was defeated the city started to turn around. The satellite was being connected to New Domino City. People who had not set foot in the city finally seeing New Domino for the first time. Yusei and his friends protected the city when it was most needed. Only a few weeks later the whole gang was in Yusei's apartment that Zora had let them stay in. they were all gathered there just to talk. Yusei who had been talking all night had suddenly stopped. "Yusei? Hey Yusei what are you doing. I know are are not sleeping." Crow was just about to touch Yusei's shoulder when a voice stopped him. Luna the youngest of the five singers stepped forward, "don't him Crow it could bad." The look on everyone's face was confused." He is in a trace, like the one I'm in when the spirit world." Jack was the first to speak up, "so he's in the spirit world now? What do we do? I didn't know Yusei could go into the spirit world. I thought Luna was the only one that could do that." The voice was so low she had to repeat what she said. "He's not there, I would have felt him plus I had the duel spirits look for him. I don't know where Yusei is, but he is not in the spirit world and he is not here. As soon as Luna had said that Yusei had got up. The look in his eyes was blank. The bright blue was dull and lifeless and not the Yusei they knew. What had surprised his friends is that he had gotten on his duel runner. The rest of his friends looked toward the duel runner Yusei was getting on. Everyone reacted within a second, Jack and Crow had gotten on their duel runners and Leo, Luna and Akiza following behind in a car she had driven in. Yusei had driven toward the satellite and toward the old Ener-D reactor. Why is he going in there? The picture Crow had found was in Yusei's bedroom. I don't know why he is going in there said Akiza, but let's find out and face it with him. They had followed him down several stair cases. Yusei had stopped he could not go down any further. The group of friends had reached the blast point of zero reverse. The room was flattened, but in the middle there was the reactor was in the middle of the room a giant crater. Yusei had started to walk into the crater. Crow was the closest to Yusei and grabbed him. Crow was throw back work toward the rest of the group. When everyone looked up, next to Yusei appeared was speed warrior. Everyone could not speak, Yusei had just summoned a monster that pushed his best friend down. "He is a physic duelist, but how? Everyone turned to Akiza while she spoke. "I never would have thought he would be like me, I don't he knows he is physic. It didn't happen when he was dueling Goodwin or the other dark signers. Everyone stopped to look at Yusei they heard a small crash. His friends rushed forward to stop him but speed warrior stopped them. They continued to try to talk the their friend. Yusei stop what are you doing? Yusei had stretched out his hand and put it out on the reactor. It lit up for a second before it turned on completely. "Welcome Yusei Fudo, please stand back while the reactor turns on." He did step back a bright light came from the middle of the room. Yusei's friends had to shield their eyes, when they looked back they saw Yusei swaying and fall to the ground in a heap. The group of Yusei's friends turned family had ran toward him checking to see if he was okay. Pulling his head in her lap Akiza checked his pulse, "he is breathing but he is out cold." The room was now lit and a machine could be heard starting up. A door in the middle of the room had opened. Both jack and Crow had stepped infront of the twins and Akiza and the fallen Yusei. "Yusei!" a man had come running toward the group. The man had a hood up and covered himself very well but the group could tell it was a man. The man knelt down beside the fallen Yusei and put a hand on his shoulder. The moment he was touched Yusei had woken up. "Dad?" and with that he passed out again. Jack had pulled the man up and pushed him up against the wall, while Crow took off his hood and mask. "Please let me explain and let me go I have to shut down the reactor" the man said as he pushed off the two boys. He walked over to the door in the middle of the room and bent down. When he got up there was a second person with him. He had stretched out his hand like Yusei had done and the reactor had shut down. The two people had walked back over to the group around Yusei. When they looked up toward the man and the women he had walked over with they when all shocked.


End file.
